Voices
by Stuffed Watermelon
Summary: This is a MuffinClan challenge. This is about a cat, who lost her father at young age. She was depressed, devastated. Then, she heard voices. Voices that encouraged her to get revenge. They nurtured her hate. They wanted her to be blood-thirsty. All because of her father's death. Finally, she realised that she need not have revenge anymore. One-shot.


**My third challenge for MuffinClan. Please enjoy. **

* * *

**.Voices.**

"Come here, Cinderkit," Rainfoot called, flicking his tail. I scrambled to my father, looking at him with hope in my eyes.

"You will come back, right?" I asked, shifting my paws. Rainfoot is going to fight in the battle. _My father _is going to fight in a battle.

"Yes, of course!" Rainfoot answered energetically, though there was still hesitation in his voice.

"You promise?" I stretched out my light brown front paw.

Rainfoot purred, "I promise." He lifted up his paw. He hesitated a little, and his front paw finally touched mine.

I waited and waited in the nursery. Rainfoot had said that he will bring back a WindClan warrior's fur for me to play with. I have told him that I want real WindClan fur, and then I will trample on them, I will remember their scent, and when I am an apprentice, I will be able to track them down, and of course, _fight_ them.

But in the end, Cloudstorm brought Rainfoot back. I ran out to see my father. Dawnwhisker was mourning, many cats were weeping. I sniffed my father. Yes, there was WindClan scent on him. I searched his pelt. No, there wasn't any WindClan fur. I looked at his claws. Yes, there was WindClan fur trapped between them. I yelped. Not of excitement, but of fear and horror. Rainfoot's back left paw was missing. Or rather, it was torn away. Brutally. I grabbed the fur, and jumped back to my mother.

"Mother! Where is father's leg? Why is there so much blood?" I nudged Dawnwhisker. "Why?"

"Your father is dead! Dead!" Dawnwhisker finally replied, frustrated.

"Dead? He promise he will come back alive! Alive!" I sobbed. "I don't want WindClan fur! I don't want them any more. Please StarClan, return me my father, _please_." I pleaded and prayed that it was all a nightmare, but I know it wasn't. Rainfoot was dead. "I promise to get revenge for you, father. And I will not break this promise, like you broke yours." I vowed to myself as lightning flashed across the sky and rain poured down. _See? Even StarClan is crying for you, father. They will be glad that I will teach WindClan a lesson._

I wasn't the energetic, cheeky, playful Cinderkit anymore. I had changed, not the outside, but the inside. I had became quieter, calmer, more thoughtful now. Every cat that knew me said I changed. They said that it was because of Rainfoot's death. But it isn't, it is because of WindClan. I didn't play mossball, or beg the elders for a story, I practiced with the apprentices, I tried to have a conversation with the leader, I wanted the warriors to train me. I admired the place up on the branch. _The leader's place_. I aspired to become the leader, and WindClan, will learn their mistakes. They will know that RiverClan is the greatest. They will know that they had broken the warrior code by killing a noble warrior. They will know that they had to pay for Rainfoot's death. Everyone will wonder how did an innocent, angel-like kit harbor so many grudges in her heart, and even wanted revenge? Since the voices found me. They _corrupted _my mind. They _control_ me. At first they comforted me, but later, they encouraged me to have my revenge. I gladly trusted them. I agreed to let them help me. I will listen to them, and follow what they ordered me.

Moons passed. I am a warrior. In a battle that I provoked, I crashed a WindClan warrior down. I unsheathed my claws, they glistened under the sunlight. I raised my paw, preparing to strike down.

"No! Don't hurt my father!" An apprentice ran towards me. "Please!"

"Now you will feel my pain! I will have my revenge!" I snickered, my paws halfway down.

"No! He promised my young sister to come back. No, please..." My paws hang in mid-air. The voices told me to just kill the warrior. I tried to push my paw down. I couldn't. There was something holding me back. Finally, I let go. The warrior fled with his son. The world seemed to stop for me.

_The promise..._

'No! You should have killed him! You should have!" The voices shouted to me.

I shook my head. "There are still cats like me... I won't let a kit be in so much pain. I don't want another me." I murmured, picturing a sad, lonely kit sitting in a corner.

"Leave me, please. Go find someone else." I whispered to the voices.

"Fine then, your heart is too soft anyway. Be prepared, Cinderflight, be prepared. We will strike you again."

And then, the voices left me. The place returned to chaos. I leapt into the air, not aiming for anyone. Just because I was glad I was free. Free from revenge. Free from hate.

I was really free.

* * *

**Finished! The theme is 'Voices'. Thank you for reading, hope that you have enjoyed! **


End file.
